Toothless and Nightholly
by MaximumHn
Summary: Darkflame has lived now five years without his memory of the past. Only knowing himself has being called Toothless, he is still curious and bothered by his lost past. But his thoughts of his past are pushed away when a new dragon appears. And not just any Dragon. Another sacred Night Fury.
1. Chapter 1

" Get up, you lazy cow" I say rolling Hiccup Over,

Hiccup mumbles something that I can't understand before he starts snoring again. I put my ears back and grumble.

"Typical, when I wanna go he has to sleep, when he wants to go I want to sleep. It's not fair. I do all the work anyway."

I look at him, peacefully sleeping...well, I think he is. He's laying on his stomach with his face shoved in the pillow. I don't know how he's breathing but as long as he is that's fine with me.

I trot down the stairs and go into the kitchen. I find my basket of fish and grab a few before heading back to my bed. I sit on the slab of rock that was brought into the room a while ago so that I wouldn't catch fire to the house while I made a warm spot to lay.

I nervously laugh at my first mistake of living in a wooden home. I had tried to warm my spot before I laid down to sleep. In short it didn't end well.

I set my fish down and nibble on them taking my time. When I hear something moving, I look up and see Hiccup sliding off the bed while still asleep. I don't move to help him being he didn't wake up when I wanted him to. He was up too late reading or drawing again.

I watch as he finally slips over the edge of the bed and lands with a thud on the ground in a heap of limbs and sheets.

I stare as the sheets quickly jerk up as he realizes what happened. He slips the sheets over his head to look give me a stunned look.

"Hey bud,"He says standing up to remake the bed.

I look down at my last remaining fish, contemplating whether or not to give it to him. I decide against it and grab it in my teeth and throwing my head back to swallow it.

he says before walking over to my saddle he left in a heap on the floor last night because he was to tired. ( But he still had time to read and draw. go figure)

I put my front leg through the strap that holds the shifter that maneuvers my tail. I think sadly at the fact that I don't remember ever being able to fly on my own. _I wonder what it's like? Not having help by some man made thing to let you fly._

Hiccup secures the saddle and tail wing before getting dressed. I soon follow him down the stairs where he finds something to eat. Humans are extremly about what they eat. Sometimes it's aggravating.

(Under edit)

Soon we were in the air. One thing I think that really deepened our friendship was the fact that my rider loves to fly just as much as I do. Even If he does stupid things ( Like that stupid flight suit. That thing is going to be the end of him)

I close my eyes and let the air whip past me, slide around my glossy scales. _I wonder what it was like when I was younger, Did I like to disappear into the Night sky as I do now? Did anyone ever see when I would speed past like I do now, in the daylight with Hiccup?_

The sound of strong beating wings causes me to open my eyes again. I can't connect the sound of the powerful wings with any dragons I know. They don't have such evenly spaced, and strong wing beats. I glance around for the source of the sound. I find the owner, they have pitch black scales. They are too far away for me to make out what kind of Dragon they are. But I know that I've never seen them before. I don't know any other dragon but myself that has black scales.

I angle my tail downwards allowing myself to gain more height before putting on a burst of speed.

" Toothless...What are you doing?" Hiccup asks nervously. I can't explain to him, And I know human's eyes aren't as good as mine so he can't see what I'm going after.

I enter a thin layer of clouds As I approach the dragon. When I can see their outline from under the clouds, I lower my head slightly so I can peer out of the clouds. I nearly forget to continue beating my wings.

Mixed feelings of fear and excitement run through me as I gaze down below me at the second Night Fury.

 **Ok, so this chapter has been edited. Be sure to read book one in this series.**

 _Trying to remember before I met you._

Cause you're really missing out if you don't. and the book will make more since too.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Hiccup asks. I glance back at him before slowing down and pulling back out of the clouds and a ways behind the dragon. I'm close enough so that Hiccup can see. I can feel him become excited as he realizes what it was. .

"What are you going to do?" he asks me.

Well I thought maybe he would have some idea. I glance down at the ground far below. I make a quick calculation that could, if wrong be the end of three lives. I think I'll use that as a plan B. I glance back at Hiccup who was giving me a quizzical look. If only I could actually talk to him. All our conversations are one-sided. At least I can understand him. And at least sort of give him simple replies.

I look back up at the dragon in front of me. I speed up so i'm flying just above them. "Err, hey," THe dragon snaps it's gaze up at me. I can feel in a very small moment they were going to try and get away. But I didn't want that. I fold my wings in making a dive for the dragon. I manage to pin their wings down in the process of grabbing them. The dragon starts to thrash and struggle but I only pin them.

I hear Hiccup yell behind gritted teeth. Im guessing because he has no idea what's going on or what to do. And the fact that we are plummeting towards the ground with no signs of stopping. The dragon in my arms starts to roar in a mix of terror and anger.

The ground is coming up fast. "Toothless! Toothless! Bud! pull up!"

I snap my wings open. The force of the air filling them and the extra weight of the dragon painfully pulls at my wings but I force them to stay open. My landing is anything but gentle when The ground comes up. Hiccup manages to fall off before I roll over him luckily.

I groan as I let go of the dragon and wobbly stand up. That is now officially the stupidest thing I have done on my own accord. I shake myself out, showering the ground with leaves and dirt. I pause to look at the dragon in front of me who seems to have momentarily gone unconscious from the landing.

Not only was this dragon a Night Fury but-

" It's a female" Hiccup says in awe as he walks over to me.

I take a step towards her lowering my head towards hers. _What if she really isn't ok? What if I hurt her?_

Her eyes flash open her pupils menacing slits. It feels like a lifetime of staring into her beautiful eyes. They're icy blue with dark blue speckles like shards of ice.

I'm brought back to the real world by the loud growl in my ears. She now is face to face with me her eyes now filled with a dangerous fire. I take a step back and flattened my own ears.

 _Pretend that she is on the offence. So you don't look stupid for taking her out of the sky simply because you were curious._ The voice says. It's not me thinking or my conscious. It's its own thing. It has saved me many times.

I take on the act. "What are you doing on my territory?" I growl fangs and claws bared.

"Your territory? Last I heard this territory was controlled by the Queen under the mountain." she growls loud enough that Hiccup backs farther away watching us carefully.

" Well then maybe you should get caught up in your History" I growl not as fierce as before.

She stands up straight no longer crouched in a battle position her expression confused. "What do you mean?"

I straighten up and look at her.

 _Don't tell her who you are._ Says the voice.

"The Red Death is dead. The land was without an Alpha for five years. Then the great ice Alpha came. He was shortly defeated in battle by another dragon. And now I'm in control" I hope that explanation succeed in the voice's request.

She looked at me hurt. The fire in her eyes depleted.

"What? how? This can't happen." she turned away from me to look at the ground.

 _Honestly any smart dragon wouldn't turn their back away from a dragon the just attacked them. Not that I am going to attack her._

I look for Hiccup and see that he had climbed a tree and was scribbling in his journal. I look back at the New night fury.

"What? What's wrong" I ask.

She turns to me with big eyes. "The Red Death..said if I could bring its child back it would give me back my family"

 **Chapter Two is up!, so hope you like it. And hope you've read book one.**

 **" Trying to remember before I met you"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Good Job. You ruined her life before you even knew her._

The fire in her eyes return again.

"Why do you care! You're the one that tries to kill other dragons simply for flying by! Why would you care at all?" She growls.

She turns away disappearing Into the trees.

 _Because you would go hide in the territory of the dragon that just pulled you from the sky. Well maybe she's Like Stormfly and has weird mood changes._

 _Or maybe she is traumatized._ The Voice puts in.

 _Or that_

I start to run after her, not wanting the only Night Fury I've seen to leave me. A yell followed by the squawking of a Deadly Nadder stops me in my tracks. I pin point where the noise is coming from before running in that direction. The smell of fear gets stronger as I get closer to the source of the Fighting.

I skid to a stop, digging my claws into the dirt. I'm near a channel where a river meets the sea, only the river has washed away the land so that it is now far below with two rocky walls on each side. I approach it thinking about the yell. Looking over the side I see the blonde hair of my rider's one and only love.

 _After me of coarse._

Only her finger tips and a thin ledge of rock is keeping her from falling to her death. A piece of crumbly dirt falls from the edge of the cliff from under me that causes Astrid to look up.

" Toothless! Don't just stare, Get me out of here,"

" I was. I mean I am" I answer back reaching down for her. I lay down and reach a clawed paw down and and just about am close enough to grab her when the fight between the dragon and the Nadder erupts out behind me.

I scramble Back up the side of the cliff only to be whacked in the face with a tail. I Growl loudly. This stops the two from their fight. The blue Nadder, Stormfly stakes the chance and dives down the channel for her Rider.

Her opponent Is a strange breed of dragon I have never seen before. From a ways away he could have been mistaken for a dragon of my own Breed. With Dark scales, similar tail, and body. But the Head of the dragon is what defines the difference in the dragon. They had white horns where their ears would be if they were a Nightfury. He had smaller eyes, and not such an aerodynamic shape.

 _He looks kind of a downgrade of your breed._ The voice adds

" You! The Pure," The dragon sneers.

" What do you think you're doing, Attacking my dragons?" I growl.

" They are weak and pathetic. Relying on the humans,"

" They don't rely on humans. Only seek their friendship. What are you doing here?"

The strange dragon gives an evil smile. " Why, to kill the last Pures. To end the prophecy before it has the chance to start! The Shade-Lights will be most powerful Dragons in-" His little speech is cut short as a shield meets the side of his head.

I take the chance leaping up on the dazed dragon, letting the fire within ignite my scales with the Alpha markings.

" You go back to where you came from. Tell Your other 'Shade-Lights' to leave my dragons alone" I growl sinking my claws into the dragon's scales. Eyes filled with fear I force him up and shove him into the air. He takes flight making a beeline for the ocean. I aim carefully as I form the fireball in my throat. It hits my mark as a screech fills the air. The dragon would surely carry a scar at the base of his tail for the rest of his life.

I give Astrid a grateful nuzzle before turning to Stormfly.

" Tell me what happened when I get back."

"Ok I'll be outside your window at sunset." Taking to the air with her rider.

I look up into the sky it's still early in the day.

I turn away and run back to where I had last seen the female. I need to track her down. For whatever reason I start to walk towards the cove. I can't use her scent to track her. A breeze carried it away when I was gone. I start to think of the first few meeting I had with Hiccup in the cove. How awkward and annoying I had at first found him. Then how I had so impatiently waited for his arrival after realizing the value in his friendship. I internally smile at the memories that I do posses.

I stop when I get to the edge of the rocky wall of the cove. I look down into the basin and to my luck and surprise, the unfamiliar, shining black scales catch my eye. Excitement and fear fill my chest as I carefully shimmy down the acutely angled wall, I glide after I'm half way down.

She was on the other side of the pond doing something, she hadn't noticed me yet.

I shyly walk around the lake until I'm finally Behind her. She is angrily mumbling to herself.

" Err... Hi"

She jumps at my voice and turns around to face me. She stares at me for a moment, fire blazing in her icy eyes.

" Come to interrogate? Oh or perhaps force mating upon me?" She snaps.

I stare at her wide eyed at the statement. It's always disgusted me at the thought of a male dragon doing that to a female. It made my blood boil at the thought. Even after Stormfly explained it was quite a normal occurrence in the dragon world, That most males have the draw to do so. She said even I must have done the deed at some point in my life.. I didn't speak to her for the rest of the day for the insult.

" No! I would never think of doing that!" I snap taking a step away.

She rolls her eyes. " Sure you haven't. The Alpha of this teritory, and you've never taken advantage of a female. That's a sad joke."

" I would never do such a disgraceful act. I'm not like that,"

" So are you saying you don't know how? Is that the reason?" She asks taking a step forward.

" No, I know how the process works! I-I I just haven't had first hand experience! And why is this even the subject of our conversation?" I say looking away. If I were a human my cheeks would be as red as Hookfang's scales. Or Hookedclaw as he calls himself.

" Wow you're really telling the truth aren't you?" She says sitting down giving me an odd look.

I don't answer or dare to look up at her. No need to restart that conversation.

" What's your name?"

This makes me look back up. " My rider calls me Toothless."

" Oh, well that's cute. But what's your name?"

" I don't know..."

She tilts her head to the side. " What do you mean you don't know? Did your parents ever give you one?"

" I don't know. I can only remember the last five full seasons of my life. And all of it I've lived with my rider." I answer.

"Huh" She looks me up and down. " Well you're obviously older than five."

 _Obviously "_ Yeah"

" Well, I'm Nightholly."

 _"And soon be found the Holly of Night,"_ The wind seems to whisper.

I return my attention back to Nightholly. " Sorry for pulling out of the sky, I just sort of had no idea of what to do. And I couldn't let you leave. You're the first Night Fury I've ever seen. And.. You know... you probably would have flew away"

" Huh. Okay." She says nodding her head seeming to understand my motive. " I guess I can't say I didn't panic at the sight of you. It was from a mixture of 'Holy pickles, there's a Night Fury I'm not related to behind me! And crap you've gone and done it again. You're going to get hurt by this one too if you run NightHolly'. If you know what I mean by that" She winks.

I don't try to think to hard about it. " I do have a question. Why were you so upset When you discovered the Queen is dead"

She looks at me with and expression I can't read.

Closer up I notice that her eyes are even more detailed. Under the darker shades of icy shards, there are white lines. Making her pupil the center of a snowflake.

"Her voice brings me back to the world.

"-I waited until they had all left to hunt before I went inside. Soon I found myself agreeing to the Queen's compromise. She would give me my family back. many full season's later I found her son. He was much like her. He was the Alpha of another nest. He was much more approachable than his mother. He too was blue like her but only had two eyes and his tail faded from blue to green. He had given me one of his scales to bring back to his mother to prove that my quest was complete... But On my way back I ran into you..." She reaches over to a rock and pushes it over to reveal a large, gleaming, bluish green scale. " I was fifteen full seasons old when I started my search. It took me another four to get the scale and come back."

A long silence follows her story.

" You know. I think I've seen you before."

" Really?" I ask in excitement.

" I believe you were leading the flock of dragons. You must have been the Queen's beta, to be allowed to lead her subjects-" she stops. "Wait. The Queen had stated that I would have family. Not necessarily my old family. Maybe.. she really just meant I would have you?"

 **Hope you like the chapter. Sorry if it's not the best, but it will improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well if you think about it makes since don't it. You could be my promise of a family. And where not kin so it could be very possible she promised you to be my mate" She says almost exited.

"Umm, I guess?"I answer looking away not wanting to dwell on the subject much longer.

She seems to pick this up as she stops. She looks down at her paws for a while.

" Do you remember anything about your hatchling hood?"

I glance up. " No" I answer bluntly.

"Oh." She's quiet for a while. " I remember my family. I don't remember how I got separated from them but I had two brothers. Darklight and Fang. I remember playing with them when we where little."

" That's nice"

" Er do you want to go for a fly maybe?" She asks after an awkward silence.

I brighten at the idea before my ears fall in disappointment. I bring my tail around to show her the leather fin. I sigh quietly.

" Oh, I'm sorry."

" It's fine. Not like I can actually remember flying without help." I say trying to joke but just ending up feeling guilty like i'm trying to make her care. Which i'm not, Because it doesn't really mater... I think.

" We can just walk then," She says not waiting for me to join her.

I catch up and match her pace as we slowly walk around the pond.

" Do you know what a Pure is?" Nightholly asks.

I shake my head. " No, but earlier just after I found you a strange dragon used the term. Almost like he meant me."

" Interesting"

I've never been more confused by a female. Nightholly was her own kind of personality I had never met before. Fiery, mischievous, and soft. All at the same time. Except when the fire would ignite in her icy eyes. Her attitude would change to that of a battle ready viper.

" No. Grab the stick like this. Aund ten oh an walk" I say between the branch in my mouth as I show her how to draw in the dirt. My skills have improved much, I no longer make just lines and squiggles but can actually draw large images. Well I mean, I guess they're Ok. Not Hiccup good. Or in general as good as an humans.

" And human's do this for fun?" Nightholly says scowling at the stick she had managed to hold in her paw as she dragged it across the dirt.

" Yes, and to learn. Hiccup is a very good drawer. Much better than me." I say glancing at my crude drawing of a tree.

" I see."

" They have a thumb. It's like a dew claw without the claw, and it is next to their other fingers instead of up by their wrist. I'm pretty sure that's what makes humans so handy with tools." I say flexing the dangerous fighting flaw on my wrist.

" So fingers are toes. Except longer and without claws?"

" And they have an extra joint near the tip. That why they can grab and make small delicate motions with tools. It's really cool to watch. You should come see sometime. I think you would like Hiccup."

" I don't know. I've never had a...Good experience with a human before. And I doubt it would be any different this time."

" Not all humans are bad. You just have to find the right one."

" So they can rip off part of my necessary limbs needed for flying so I'll never be able to leave?"She snaps.

I stop a growl from coming from my throat. " Hiccup didn't mean to do that! He just wanted to be accepted by the other humans. And still he sacrificed his life to help me. And he has made a device that is capable of letting me fly on my own."

" Then why don't you use it? Why don't you just fly away and leave this place behind?"

" Because I can't leave behind the only life I know! I have nowhere to go! I don't have anyone but Hiccup! I don't remember anything!" I yell.

She falls quiet her challenging glamor melting away. " I'm sorry I-"

" Sure you are" I hiss before turning away.

I have more important things to do.

Make sure the twins haven't burned down the village, and other important Alpha business. Today consisting of nothing.

This female is driving me crazy. How on earth Hookedclaw manages with his mate baffles me. That is if she is anything like this one.

My relationship with Hookedclaw is odd. He never talks to me or approaches me. He only gives me glances and stares as if he remembers something new every time he see's me. He hated my scales the first year I knew him. Attacking me, telling me How much of a lying traitor I was. How I had promised.

I still have no Idea what he was talking about. And when I ask all I get is a death glare in response.

" Toothelss."

" What" I snap glaring back at her.

" How are you going to get out if you can't fly?"

I look up at the tall rocky wall.

 _You are a stupid dragon._ The voice states flatley.

 _Oh shut up._


	5. Chapter 5

" Maybe you can try and jump out,"

" Why don't you try and jump out without your wings."

" Good point,"

The ledge I had onced used to climb out of here a few years ago had crumbled away when I had dragged myself out. I couldn't come back up that way.

We both stare at the obstacle. I had calmed within the last few minutes but that doesn't mean I'm not still irritated with Nightholly.

" Do you think I could pull you out?"

I turn to give her a blank stare. No need to respond to that suggestion.

" Another Good point. Could you maybe pull yourself out with a vine?"

" You do realize How much I weigh don't you?"

" Well if you where smaller I could carry you up to the ledge."

" Well if you where bigger that would work just as well."

" Oh shut up bubble brain. So your Hiccup, You said he has one leg that isn't real, brown hair or fur. And he's shrimpy. Right"

" You won't miss him."

 _And so what happened to 'oh, I don't trust humans'?_

 _She's the one that thought of getting your rider before you did._

 _Technically she didn't say she was going to go get him._

 _You both lack trust in each other. Once you become recognized with each other you wont have clashes like earlier._ The voice says sounding sure.

A yell echos through the air. _Well she found him._ I wait patiently as Nightholly comes into view as she fly's over the trees. She firmly has Hiccup's arms in each of her paws as she lowers him into the cove. She drops him gently ti the ground before landing,

" She's very intelligent," Hiccup says quietly as he makes a detour for me, making sure to go around Nightholly.

I swat Hiccup on the head. " And i'm not?"

This causes Nightholly to laugh. The noise makes Hiccup to look at her. He gives me a curious glance before he takes a few steps towards her.

" What's he doing?" Nightholly asks cautiously as Hiccup continues to move closer.

" He's trying to say hello without alarming you into killing him."

" That's kind of a risky chance to take isn't it"

" How do you think he met me?"

Hiccup had reached a hand out to her tentatively. He's smart, he knows that she understands. He just wants to confirm she approves of his presence.

Nightholly is now staring at his palm. " Now what?"

" Well I guess if you don't plan on killing him you can touch his hand or do something non threatening?" I don't believe she would do something stupid like that when I'm right here.

She doesn't attack him. But she does something... Very, odd. " He's so cute," She says rocking back and forth cradling my rider. Hiccup gives me a look. A panicked, and utterly confused one.

" Can you put him down please." I ask watching uncomfortably as she cuddles my friend.

" Oh fine. But you have to bring him here again tomorrow,"

" Tomorrow?" I ask as Hiccup walks over to me with this petrified look.

" Well it's not everyday you meet a Night Fury now is it."

I lean down allowing Hiccup to hop onto the saddle.

" Um sure. I must go now." I say turning away.

I say goodbye before jumping into the air. after a minute Hiccup speaks.

" Well that was weird,"

" A little bit" I agree.

Stormfly does not give me any useful information about the dragon that attacked her. But she managed to spin quite a tale to tell the other dragons. I didn't bother staying around the other dragons. I normally don't. I find Hiccup the only company I really need.

 **hope you like it. Too Cheesy?**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up earlier in this morning than I did the last. I yawn as I stand up, stretching my wings. I walk quietly over to Hiccup's desk. One of his journals were left open from last night.

The young viking's drawings looked flawless. He had drawn me sitting across from Nightholly watching as he reached his hand out to the female. He had even taken time to paint the drawing with highlights of color in each dragon's eyes and his own hair and shirt. I turn my head to look at the next page. This one containing an image of Nightholly hugging the small shocked viking while I had shifted with a surprised look.

I laugh at the accurate interpretation of the scene. I love looking at his drawings. I've never seen any other viking draw as good as _Mine._ Howhemanages to get so much detail in on little space amazes me.

I turn to the window do look at the still dark sky. The movement of wings catches my attention. I stare at the movement as it's owner blends into the black sky. No other dragon is up at this ungodly hour is me. And only Nightholly and I have black scales. Realization hits me like a iron pan as I spin back towards Hiccup.

" Hiccup get up! This is serious!" My riders eyes snap open to stare at me. After a millisecond he jumps out from under his covers.

He knows I would never Wake him before the sun rose. He attaches my tail and the saddle in record time. Once he's on I jump out the window heading straight for the dark dragon. It's not the same one as the day before, but is of the same breed. I roar, a signal to back off, But the dragon keeps coming.

Suddenly a almost liquidy ball of purple flames comes flying at me. I manage to avoid it at the cost of a few sindged hairs on Hiccup's head. I was shoved backwards causing me to jolt back. I regain my balance expecting another assault but nothing happens. The flapping of the dragon's wings is already fading away. I look around but can't zone in on where they are and soon I can't hear them any longer.

I make a quick patrol around the outskirts of the village before landing. I run back to our home, Hiccup was sure to want to talk to his mother about the strange dragon. Once he's off I turn to run into the forest. I hear Astrid question where I was going, I must have woken her. I don't answer her, Not that she would truly understand anyway.

I race letting my legs carry me into the thick forest as fast as they can. If that dragon was specifically attacking me, then one could very possibly be going after Nigtholly. And if not, then maybe she could tell me more.

I skid to a stop above the empty cove. I scan the area again just to make sure I didn't over look her but still see no sign of the Glossy scaled dragoness.

" You looking for me?"

I jump at her voice, and turn towards her. A small fawn laws limp at her paws.

" Do you know anything about these dark dragons that keep attacking?"

" You mean the 'Kill the weak, Kill the Pures' the ' Kill the darkest flame who's blood will be born death that will conquer the golden one's rein'? Yeah sure. They try to kill me all the time." Her joking attitude disappears and turns much more serious. " And I brought them to you, and now they are assaulting you." She sighs. " What island am I on?"

" You're on an island called Berk,"

This grabs her attention in a way that seems dangerous. " What?" She asks.

I don't have time to answer before she speaks again. " You! You made me think you weren't _that_ dragon! But I should have known! Toothless! That should have been a clear bell ringer."

" I told you I was the Alph-"

" But you didn't say you're the one who killed the Queen! You said another dragon did it! You're the one that ruined my possible chance of having my family back."

 _What happened to 'Oh maybe she meant you would be my new family_ ' The voice says in a very fake female voice

 _Not know._

" Well it's not like I didn't say I was or wasn't me." I retort. " I just didn't strait out be all cocky"

She closes her flaming eyes for a minute. When she opens them again her ferocity has mellowed to more of an irritation, or anger. " Sorry, sometimes I just, explode"

" I can see that" I accidentally say out loud.

She gives me a glare that could kill. " I'm sure you did it for some reason. But never do it again you here me,"

I nod.

" You know, I like you. I think I'll stay here. I'll die defending you and your humans If I have too. But I want to get to know you"

With that Nightholly grabs her kill and glides down into the cove, leaving me behind in a stunned silence.

 **I hope you like the story so far. Hows the atmosphere? Is it good for the story? Is Darkflame/Toothless still the same character maybe with a slight different attitude?**


	7. Chapter 7

She invites me down into the cove after setting down her fawn. Despite the challenge of moy going to be able to get out I fly down inside anyway. She shares a small portion of her kill with me before starting to tell me of some of what happened to her while she was on her journey to find the Queen's son. I only just notice how late it is when my eyes start to become heavy.

" You're going to have to stay here the NIght wont you," Nightholly says not sounding excited.

" Probably unless you want to find my rider. "

" That will have to wait until morning. It gets cold here at night anyway." She says curling up next to me.

I stare at her in surprise. " You're the most confusing and entertaining dragon i've ever met." I say laying down shyly.

" Yes, I know" She smiles.

 _I nod my head respectfully before standing back up tall. I'm standing on a ledge lower than any of the other dragons, at eye level of the queen. " Night Fury, Bring the traitor back to me." The Queen hisses._

 _" Yes," I say nodding before turning to fly out._

 _" Kill him and-"_

The dream is cut short as I'm woken. I feel eye's staring at me. I carefully open my eyes and closely look around. Night holly does the same. I slowly stand up. I take a step back and startle as my back claws sink into flesh. A yell of pain erupts from a dragon that isn't there. Suddenly dark colored colored scales apears under my paw, my claws sunk into the side of the dark dragon. I hiss, my scales becoming streaked with dark blue. It bares it's fangs too.

Nightholly stands up behind me. Without saying a word she jumps into the air. I assume she is fleeing to let me take care of the dark dragon. The mysterious breed of dragon is distracted by the female flying away. I Take the chance and aim a powerful lasma at the dragon. At the same time another ball of fire zooms past my ear. Both explosive orbs of fire hit the dragon at the same time sending it flying into the ground. I sheer whistle of air running past smooth scales makes me look up. Nightholly was diving straight at the ground.

I scramble away from the stunned dragon knowing what will happen next. Instead of veering sideways after she sent the finial deadly blow, Night holy snaps open her wings and in a quick motion snaps them shut. The ball of fire in response expands and contracts before exploding. THe force is so powerful the breath is knocked out of my lungs. My ears ring loudly as I watch Nightholly glare down at the spot where the dragon used to be, now only the burned pieces of flesh and scattered fragments of bone. I don't know what happens next, the world around me shrinks until it is gone.

A few minutes pass before I start to come back to the continuous world.

" How did you do that?" I ask, my voice squeaking in an undignified way. " I didn't know we could do that.

" While on my little journey I learned a thing or two. I'll teach but in return you have to teach me some of your secrets."

" I don't have any secrets."

" You have the mark of the Alpha"

* * *

 **Sorry about not posting in forever and for such a short chapter. Ill try update again today to make up for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

When I finally get home after hours of scraping my claws on hard stone I go strait for Hiccup. Tomorrow I don't want to go through that again.

 _Or you could just not go down there anymore,_

 _But she always wants to be down there_. I snap at the voice.

"Hiccup, Hiccup where did you put that special tail you gave me a while ago for that holiday? I think I want to give it another try,"

Hiccup looks up at me, " Hey bud, where've you been? I wanted to go for a fly earlier but I couldn't find you. Where you with your girl again?" He asks pushing at my shoulder in a teasing manner.

I role my eyes before bringing my tail up to him.

" What? There something wrong with it?"

I shake my head.

" want to take it off?"

I nod, but then shake my head slightly.

" well then what do you want?"

 _And this is when I wish I could send him messages through his head. Or by the least he could understand me._

I start the search by myself looking through his random piles of things around the house. After turning the home upside down and being scolded by Valka I go over to the Blacksmith shop. He might be hiding it there.

" Toothless what do you think you're doing? Hiccup asks as he ducks under an empty basket I throw behind me.

I cry in triumph as I find the smashed remnants of the old tail. I pick it up in my jaw and plop t into Hiccup's arms.

" Oh." I can't tell if his voice is filled with realization or sadness. " Well if I fix it then as payment you have to you used to fly before we maimed each other," he says scratching the back of my jaw.

" Haha, funny story," I answer nuzzling into the embrace.

It takes a while for Hiccup to fix the tail. I had done a great damage to it while I rejected it last time. The rods where mostly snapped with only one still in one peice but still bent at an odd angle. At the time I had known and thought through the idea of flying away, not forever. Just to see if I could find answers. But I had decided against it after realizing how odd it would be without my little Viking, and besides its not like I would know where to go any way. That's when I decided it was a waster to even bother keeping the tail. I wanted to fly as one with my rider. With my best friend.

" There. That should do for now. I can modify it later. When Im sure you won't just smash it to pieces. Now isn't that right"

I give my guilty version of my interpretation of a smile. Hiccup  
Smiles back, just as he does every time.

" Okay, come here." I drag my tail over to him where he starts to unstrap my current tail and harness. I step out of the shoulder straps and alow Hiccup to reattach the saddle. Afterwards he goes right to strapping on the new tail. It feels odd having the saddle on with no gear. I'm no longer completely reliant on Hiccup to allow me to fly. I don't have to wait for him. It's a freedom I've only felt once before a long time ago.

And it feels great.

I'm coasting on a strong wind current as I wait for Hiccup to hook on the daft latch to his suit into my saddle. " Okay bud, let's go."

I hover there for a second trying to think of how I might of flown, but I just throw the thought away as I just let myself go.

I go fast. Faster than I ever have. The wind becomes so loud, a pressure building up before it lets go and everything goes completely silent as we fly over the ocean. I'm going faster then the sound around is. After relishing in the feeling for a minute I slow down again and turn back. I lower and fly Just above the ocean water. Causing large waves to rise behind me as I have done before. After a while I slow down to a normal speed and start going back home. The sun had now gone down under the horizon.

" Now that you can control your flying yourself, That means I can do more tests with the flight suit."

"No! You're just going to get us both killed." Honestly I like the suit. When Hiccup is 'flying' next to me I feel like he's a small hatchling i'm there to protect and teach. But I'm sure he wouldn't be too impressed with the thought.

The next morning I leave when I wake up. I walk all the way out of the village before I remember the tail. I left myself into the air and head towards where Nightholly made her temporary nest.

I land in the small cove before calling the dragoness name.

" I'm over here," She says tiredly.

I walk over to her cautiously. " You okay?"

She stands casting me a glare. " Im fine" Her attitude changes again, "Here to learn from the master Night Fury? All the tricks and schemes to getting out of trouble?"

" I quess?"

" Wonderful. By chance did you bring your rider?"

" Um, well no I didn't the humans are all still asleep at this time in the morning." I glance up at the still dark sky.

" Oh. Later then. And I see you have a different tail today. It's color doesn't burn my eyes. Do you change them often? Like the humans do with the skins they wear?"

" No. This is a different tail. I don't need my rider." I bring my tail around to show her. the change.

" interesting." She says looking closely at the leather. She looks up at me with soft eyes. " So we can go fly together? Just the two of us?" She asks moving closer.

I nod with a small smile.

" Well come on! Let's go! I've been waiting long enough." Nightholly exclaims excitedly while pushing me away towards the more open part of the cove.

I jump up into the air her own excitement rubbing off on me. After gaining some height I hover over Nightholly and playfully dip down her wing with my own. She glances up at me before darting away, starting a silent game of tag in the process. I manage to tag her tail. And divide the spines along my back and take a sharp turn away from her reaching arm. I do a twirl before flying back up above her.

Our subconsciously our flying pattern starts to change to mimic each other's like a dance. Matching each others wing beats as we flew between the columns of clouds. The silent comes to an end when we finally touch down to the ground. I glance up at the sun and see that I have been gone for too long.

" I must go. I need to go back to Hiccup. "

She gives a gentle nod. " Okay. I'll see you later then,"

I nod before making the brave move nuzzling her jaw before quickly jumping into the air and quickly fly back home.

Not until half way there do I realize we had just completed a courting ritual. One of hopeful many.

Hope you like it. What are you opinions so far about this story?


	9. Chapter 9

" Toothless?" Hiccup called out.

Hiccup was glad his friend had found another of his kind, but he was also becoming quite angry with them. He knew he shouldn't. They we're dragons after all. But he couldn't push away the fact that Toothless someone he couldn't live without. He was there before Astrid ever was, before his mother, and he helped him become closer with his father.

Toothless has always been there for him. But now that he's not... It feels as if he's drifting away. He keeps moving farther and farther away. The next thing you'll know His best friend would be gone. Flown away with the other Night fury. And now he had the chance. Hiccup knew he should never have given it to him. He should never had kept that dreadful tail.

Hiccup put all his energy into not glumly laying across the saddle when Toothless took flight without him.

Hiccup walked out of his home. He needed a break from his chief duties. There was nothing that he knew he needed to take care of. He was caught up with all that, and Astrid was taking care of some of the dragon duties today.

Hiccup walked towards the cove. He liked the place. It was far enough from the village that most Vikings didn't know about it, and those who did didn't have any reason to do there. Not to mention the chance that his dragon might be there.

After the long walk Hiccup could see the entrance. He couldn't hear his dragon but that didn't mean he wasn't still there. Hiccup hadn't stepped more than halfway into the cove before he was swept off the ground.

His own pathetic squeak was over ruled by the loud warbling purr of the female.

* * *

" Toothless!" Hiccup yells as he struggled in Nightholly's grip.

I cringe. I can't image how terrifying it would be to be cuddled by something six times your size with no apparent reason.

" Oh, come on Nightholly. He's my rider not a hatchling.," I say walking over trying to get her to hand me my human.

" But he's cuter than a hatchling. Aren't you," she says nuzzling him like a mother does when playing with her hatchling.

Hiccup just stares at her with an expression that clearly stated ' I don't know what your doing, but your crazy'

" Here you go little one," She says turning to place Hiccup on her shoulders before walking over to me.

I just shake my head thing to clear it of my confusion. Nightholly was one of da kind truly. She's strong willed and sharp tongued, but she can be so sweet and cute. Then when it came to Hiccup she was basically a cooing mother. I wouldn't be surprised that if I ever do come into a relationship with this dragon past that of friendship I would have to fight for my riders possession.

" can I get down and you not grab me again?" Hiccup asks as he dismounts her shoulders. He calmly places a palm on the side of her jaw as she returns her attention back to me.

" I brought you something," I say looking down at Hiccup's feet.

Nightholly's ears perk. I bring forth a very rare stone. One that I've only ever seen once before. It was translucent blue. Like ice that would never melt. I had found it last night on my way back to the village. It was up in the rocks of the mountain. The moonlight had fought in the stone just right so that it would flash in my eye.

Nightholly reaches down inspecting the gift before taking it into her claws to gaze at it.

"It's wonderful."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in as she accepts it. Hiccup is now watching closely. At times like this is when I'm ever so glad dragons can't blush like humans. I could particle see Hiccup connect the dots in his mind as he glanced from the stone and the two dragons in front of him.

" Well it reminded me of you"

* * *

 **Hope you like it. What are you opinions so far about this story?**

 **and sorry if chapter 8 is down. I'll fix that**


	10. Chapter 10

A week after presenting Nightholly with the gem I had convinced her to come to the village. I know she doesn't like humans in general but she won't stop pestering me to bring _her human._

I didn't find that germ very amusing. He's _my_ human. No one else's. And I never actually thought she would agree to come to the village in the first place. I had expected her to refuse and the battle of who owned the Viking chief would be won. But no, she had to decide to actually come.

" I've never seen a humans village up close. I never thought it was so calm... Why is there prey running around the paths with bright circles on its sides?"

I look to see what she is talking about and spot a sheep with a target. " Oh, that's for the dragon racers. Riders and their dragons race in laps while trying to get as many points as they can. Each sheep is worth- oh crud,"

I leave Nightholly's side as I sprint towards the arena. I can't believe I forgot.

 _I'm so sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to forget._

 _And you promised him you would be there in time. This was supposed to be special because you've been gone so often._ The voice snaps making me feel even worse.

The loud horn blows signaling the last lap, and the release of the black sheep. This week the sheep would be released in the village like the rest. And just lucky for me I was charging strait for it. I snap open my wings as I grab the animals in my claws.

I swerve around the buildings staying out of the view of the other dragons as they race over head in search for the prey. I zoom forward towards the point baskets. When close enough I toss the sheep into the my empty basket before landing next to Hiccup's Fathers old seat. Hiccup didn't sit in it, because he usually was in the race, or he would just stand.

" I'm sorry Hiccup. Forgive me I didn't mean to," I say butting my head against his shoulder.

The crowds reaction lags as they catch on that I had just brought back the winning sheep.

" Toothless stop it," Hiccup says pushing my head away in annoyance.

I frown at Hiccup. He never pushes me away. Never because he's mad at me. He's still glaring up at me when the crowd goes completely l silent.

We both turn to see what was going on only to see Nightholly gracefully perched on the basket dock. The sun glistened of her scales as she gazes over the crowd like that of a royal queen looking over her kingdom.

" Toothless go home. And take her back. We don't need trouble." Hiccup says in that annoyed voice not part of his character.

" But Hiccup their not, I didn't do anything,"

" Toothless," Hiccup warns.

This is worse than that one time Hiccup brought home that hatchling. He's purposely pushing me away.

" Come on now Hiccup, he was only trying to make up for missing your guys' race." Valka says putting a hand on her sons shoulder.

" It doesn't matter Mom, Pretty soon he's going to fly away anyway. I miss as well get unattached." Hiccup says before moving away. I watch him in shock as he walks away leaving the race behind him.

" Go."

I turn to Nightholly who had moved next to me. Her sharp eyes watching Hiccup.

" Your relationship with him is falling apart. Go renew it."

It doesn't take another time to tell me to run after him. You wouldn't believe how fast that little one legged Viking can. He already was on the other side of the village about to enter the house.

I follow and go around to where his window is only to star in disappointment at the wood shutters covering it. I make my way around to the front door and open it. I walk through the kitchen and start up the stairs. It's been a long time since I've used the stairs. Normally I just jump Ito the window with or without the tail.

I let out a startled squawk as I become wedged between the two walls. I'm only about two steps away from Hiccups door.

" Hiccup can you help me?" No Answer. I try to get unstuck but just make it worse.

After my wings have long gone numb and many failed calls, I collect a fiery blast in my throat. I cringe as wood splinters of Hiccups door fly all over. This is the fourth door he's gone through since having me in the house.

When I look up Hiccup is sitting cross legged on his bed staring at the wall like I didn't exist. I've never seen him do something like this before. He never pouts, he didn't even when he was younger. So why start when he's this much older?

 _Because of you_

" Hiccup?"

" Was that really necessary?" He asks crossing his arms.

" Well if you hadn't shut me out of the room I wouldn't have gotten stuck and had to destroy your door." I snap back.

Almost like he understood me he goes on a rant of why he's upset with me. I can't look him in the eyes as he continues.

" It's like you don't care anymore. You eat then leave. You come home at night and go to sleep before I'm even up here, and by the time I wake up you're gone. Why don't you just leave already! You clearly have no more interest in being my best friend!" Hiccup says moving over to the window and pushing open the wooden shutters. " There, Now you can finally go and live the life you always wanted. Go back to your family wherever it is, and take the female with you." Hiccup comes towards me, he pushes past and goes down the stairs.

" Hiccup, i'd never do that. You should know that. Nothing could ever force me to leave you behind well maybe except if I was going to harm you by staying, but that's beside the point."

" Toothless, I don't know what your saying. But why don't you just go. It will would be better for the both of us. I'd rather have you gone than have you here but never with me."

" I have nowhere to go! You're the one who took my life from me whether it was good or not! So it's your fault that i'm here either way. You will have to tun into a dragon and kill me in battle before I would leave!"

Hiccup just stares up at me before opening the door to go outside. " Oh gods just leave me alone wouldn't you two." He says pushing past Nightholly.

Her eyes narrowed as he does so. " Okay. So you want some communication you can understand?"

Before I can tell her to stop she has picked Hiccup up by the arms and was already flying away.  
" Nightholly!" She is already to far ahead to hear me. I fly after her as she heads into the forest towards the cove.

When I land she has him pinned against the ground with one of her paws. " - ove each other more than you could both understand. Without you, he wouldn't be the dagon I know today. " She snaps before letting him go.

 _ **Yes? No?**_


	11. Chapter 11

No matter what what species you are, when a female yells at you it somehow always translates. Hiccup didn't have to give her a second glance before looking at the ground guiltily as Nightholly had turned to me give me my own guilt speech... I think maybe she should take over Hiccup's job of speaking to the village in the great hall...She's, got a little more effect.

Now we are all lying in the grass of the cove. Nightholly and I are lying in a way that makes a surrounding wall of black scales around my rider. Hiccup was contently leaning against my side as he traces the scales on my still existing tail fin.

" I've noticed he limps when he walks. Why is that?"

" While battling with the Red Death," I give Nightholly a glance to make sure she won't blow up on me or something. " Hiccup had managed to make a plan that happened to make the queen become engulfed in flames before crashing into the ground. In the process my tail fin had caught on fire and I couldn't maneuver around her tail." The same guilt consumes my blood as I think about how I took away my rider's leg. One of the most important things a human has besides their brain and maybe hands. " Hiccup fell of the saddle and fell into the flames. I flew after him and caught him before he could be eaten by the fire, But not before it consumed his foot. Ever since he's had a fake leg. Though he is very good at taking advantage of it to be able to out some new mechanism on it" I say with a proud look at me friend."

" You're lucky that you flew into fire. Other whise i'm sure you bother would be dead."

" Why is that?"

" When flying through the flames didn't you feel the power urge through you? As the fire was absorbed into your scales, giving you their energy? That's what makes us very special Toothless. We are Fire healers. Fire becomes a part of us when we are around it. It heals us and serves us its energy,"

" Oh, wow" I say looking down at Hiccup.

After a while Nightholly speaks again

" Wow, you two really are just alike." Nightholly says flicking a pebble at him. Hiccup sends her a glare as it hits him just above the eye. " So he's got brains, that replaces for the fact that I've seen female humans with more muscle on their bones than this guy." She says coming closer to tease Hiccup like I have many times. Thank the gods Hiccup can't understand us. Someone would have died.

Nightholly leans on me as she lets Hiccup be. The leaves that used to be green when she arrived are now turning red and gold as winter draws near. I have become very attached to Nightholly, and I hope she has the same feelings for me.

Before the sun could dip behind the horizon the three of us flew back to the village. Nightholly as now become well enough accustomed with the humans to come and live with Hiccup, though she doesn't venture into the village at all if she doesn't have to. Nightholly also likes Hiccup's Mother, but not to the point of looking forward to her company at any given moment as she allows with Hiccup.

Nightholly and I lay on the slab of rock as Hiccup slowly falls asleep. My sleep is filled with many dreams. Dreams that when I try to actually see what is going on it slips away into darkness. When I finally awaken I notice my hopefully soon to be mate is sitting by Hiccup's desk. I stretch before walking over to her. Some how she had managed to open his notebooks, it beats me how she did it being i've tried before and became to impatient to try again.

" What is this?" She asks staring at the page covered in words.

" It's a way of communicating with other humans without having to be there to talk to them. They can just look at the markings and translate them into words. This one looks like it's about his work on his designs of tail fins." I say as I scan through the symbols. After five years of living with him he had actually taken the time to try and teach me to read. It was baffling that he would do such a thing for a dragon that he doesn't even know if they truly understand him at all. He is a very special breed of human indeed.

" I can't believe you can read that with how the symbols are all moving like that, but That's very clever, why don't dragons do this, it would make some things so much easier."

" Well humans rely greatly on each other versus dragons. We can survive alone and without each other if we have to. Not to mention some dragons truly just don't have a brain,"

" Like gronckles"

" And Zipple-Backs." I agree.

Now not trying to be mean, but some breeds of dragons are just known for not being bright.

" Toothless,"

" What?"

" I have something to tell you," She says sounding sad. My heart drops into my stomach as I expect the worst.

" Toothless, I know this sounds unbelievable. I've had a dream"

" What about it?" I ask expecting the answer.

" I think I know where my family is"

" Wait, what?"

 **Sorry it's a little short, but hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

I was given a day to decide if I where to come. I used the whole day to try and explain to Hiccup without success. It's now been almost half a moon since I left my island. Now I've seen more of the world then Hiccup ever has. If I where to look at Valka's map I would place myself one the continent with the peninsula of the boot. Past it a few hundred lengths to where the civilization of people are accustomed to white buildings with delicate columns. The climate ever so much warmer here.

Nightholly flies ahead of me. She hasn't spoken in hours. Just stared ahead as we pass over the many islands around this new people homeland.

(A/n their over the Greek islands. The other side of the world from where Berk is)

" Noghtholly we should land for the night." The moon had risen and was now about to set again, I can't feel my wings anymore. I'm not looking forward to how sore they will be when I wake again.

" No we have to go on. Land if you want, I'm not stoping."

" Nightholly you can't do that. Your harming yourself, you won't be able to continue if you don't stop,"

I feel a growl rise in my throat and don't realize what I'm doing until it's too late to stop. Nightholly is struggling to escape my grasp as she did before. I land on one of the islands more gently than I had in the past.

" No! You can't do this! I have to get there!" She yells as she tried to crawls away from me. I pin her down and turn her over so she is facing me.

" What is wrong with you!? Why is t so important to get so soon? Why won't you stop!? Why won't you tell me?" I snap in frustration.

" Their dying! That's why! Fang is almost dead and they won't leave him behind! The island is sinking Toothless! That's why I have to go there! The she whispered it to in my dreams!"

" Who whispered it to you?!"

" I don't know! She told me I have to fulfill the destiny or they would die along with the rest of the world! I'm not doing this for just me, I'm doing it for everyone!" She cries out before turning over and curling her tail around her head as she begins to cry.

I stand there staring at her. I've never seen her in such a weak position. I curl around her not knowing what else to do. I won't make a promise I don't know if I can keep.  
_

The next morning I'm waken by a priding scaled paw. It's still dark out as we take flight once again. Not minutes pass before a challenging roar reaches our ears.

Something smashes into my stomach that sends me spiraling downwards in a daze. I catch myself before I hit the ground but still trip over my own paws as I land.

" Who do you think you are Flying near here!"

I stand up and turn around only to be face to face with a dragon. " Give me one reason. Not to kill you right now." He growls

" Because I'll finish you first," I reply while my scales ignite in a natural reaction to the challenge.

" Darklight your all growls and no bite," Nightholly says running forward.

The dragon looks back at her and only then do I realize he was also a NightFury. How exactly I missed that is not within my grasp.

" Nightholly? How?"

" You need to leave, where's mom and dad? What happened to Fang?"

They start marching off with me on their tails. " He got in a fight with a Timber-Jack. His wing isn't healing, He says that he's fine, but I don't think he'll last another week.

" Not with the island sinking. We might have only a week before the island is completely under water. Most of the humans living on the island have been moving inland to escape the water, it's only so long before they find out nesting site.

The family's nesting area was in a cave up on the highest point of the island. I watch hesitantly as Nighyholly walks in as I sit outside the entrance. A smart dragon never walks into the nesting site of a stranger.

" Are you Nightholly's mate?"

The question makes me jump as I look over at Darklight. " what?"

He laughs. " I'll take that as a not yet, but hoping."

I turn away and glare into the trees not willing to flat out say it.

" I believe you could be a good mate from what I've seen from you. Clearly your a smart defender. Though I don't believe you would have killed me. It doesn't seem like that could be in your character. Your a very suitable mate."

" Um, thanks,"

" Here I'll show you in so you can be with her, we haven't seen each other in many years."

I walk next to Darklight as we catch up to Nightholly. I barely get close to her tail before my leg buckles as its hit by a good forced plasma blast.

Another hits me in the chest as I'm down. They don't messes around hurt, but the force of them stings. I quickly stand up and try to dodge the next one but the cave is to narrow and it hits the shoulder of my wing.

" Okay that's enough," I snap at the darkness I front of me. I force my scales to glow again making an eire glow throughout the length of the cave.

" What the?" A dragon says In Surprise. This must be Fang by the sight of his tattered wing.

" I know right, he glows!" Darklight says. Going pass me to stand by Fang.

" These are my brothers,"

" Nightholly! I thought you where dead!" Fang says limping over to her, cringing as his infected wing rubs up against the stone wall."

" Night, it's her," a female gasps.

I turn around with the sound of crackling lightning from my scales.

 _Probably why I'm called the unholy offspring of lightning and Death_

two more Night Fury's, both twice the height of any other dragon in the cave.

I look at the male, Night who is staring at me with slitted eyes.

 **Well hope this is better than it used to be, if you ever read the original draft... Well until the next update**


	13. Chapter 13

" Moonflower!" Nightholly exclaims running to her mother.

" Who are you?" Night asks.

" He doesn't have a name, but his human calls him Toothless," Nightholly answers for me.

" Toothless?" Darklight asks as he starts cracking up, " What kind of name is that? I mean I get where you human is coming from, but couldn't he have picked something a little more dignifying for such a rare dragon such as you or me?"

I send a glare in his direction, my scales growing a darker blue as flooding emotions influence their color. " It's not like I can change the fact that that's what he calls me."

" Then why don't you give yourself a name? I'm sure you don't want us really calling you Toothless." Fang says moving to carefully sit down, minding his Wing.

" I just. I don't know. I want to know my real one before j go name of myself. And most dragons don't call me anything,"

" You have no name, yet you are an Alpha. In history how do you plan on being remembered? Your memory will die with you," Nightholly's father says, his posture seeming calm and observing.

" Why does that matter?" I ask becoming even more defensive.

Night only squints at me before moving out of the cave, we all follow.

 _You are not trusted by them,_ the voice whispers in warning.

" Nightholly why did you come. The island is dying and will take us all with it soon. " her mother asks.

" But we can all leave, The water isn't near here yet, we have time. We can heal Fang's wing and all will be good."

" No Nightholly. It doesn't work that way. We have-"

"Have you tried healing him?"

" Yes Nightholly! I've tried everything possible. No fire is strong enough to heal his wing, and i'm not leaving one of my only hatchlings behind to die alone when the water comes!" She yells tears starting to fill her eyes as she glares down at her only daughter.

 _She's hiding something. An island doesn't just sink. The ocean dwellers are attacking them._ The voice snarls in distrust

But _why?_

A loud silence follows her outburst as all her hatchlings, her mate, and I stare at her. Fang is the first one to march off. It wasn't long before Night and Moonflower stalked off too leaving the youngest remaining dragons to stare at each other.

Fang didn't understand. How could his family kill themselves for just so he wouldn't die alone. Did they feel like he wasn't prepared? Do they think that he wasn't just strong enough to face death on his own? That he actually thought he'd get somewhere in life?

There are no Night Furys left! He would never have a chance to have a mate or hatchlings. He would forever be alone unless he and his brother forged a completely wrong and disturbing relationship. And THAT was NEVER going to happen.

Nightholly was so lucky that she was able to find her mate. If only that Toothless had a sister, or heck even just a sibling in general. It just angered Fang so much to know he had nothing!

He connected his talons with a tree. Scoring its fleshy bark with his sharp claws.

" Young Dragon!"

Fang jumped from a mixture of surprise and the shooting pain running up his leg up through his wing.

" Young dragon, You will not give up hope! Nor will continue to shred my beautiful tree!" A doe says coming almost from the bark of the tree snaps.

Fang takes a step back as the doe come forward, her sapphire eyes staring at him with so many emotions it was impossible to grasp just one and read it. Her voice was like that of an ancient, beautiful elf with the equal wisdom. She could have been there when the world was created. Her soft bronze colored fur reflected the light of the moon that had risen.

" You will heal Fanged one. You will raise hatchlings. Your family only loves you too much to leave your side. Now return, the darkest flame will hold the secret."

Fang blinked before the doe disappeared like she never had stood in front of him. The only remains of her existence was a leaf falling from the sky burning blue.

" What is the darkest flame? Who holds the secrets? The secrets to what!" Fang shouts.

The woods are silent in response, encouraging him to return as the ancient had told him.

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy with the play im going to be in next week so the next updates will probably be late too. So tell me what you think**

 **and HUGE thanks Too ALL OF YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

Fang watched the burning leaf fall down towards him. The longer he looked at the small flame the odder it looked. It wasn't normal at all. Little sparks were jumping off of it and it seemed to be eating away at the leaf rather than just letting it burn. Fang watched as it slowly drifted downwards before it made an alarming movement towards him. The second the strange fire touched Fang's scales he let out a pained screech. His fire resistant scales had never felt the sensation of burning before, it was much worse than any pain he could ask for. It was eating away at his injured wing, seeming to make it worse as his black scales started to wither grey and fall of.

Pain was all he could comprehend as spasms forced him to jerk and twitch. The night was quiet as animals listened fearfully as the sacred dragon continued to cry out. The moon had dipped down behind the clouds by the time the creature fell silent. The sounds of the chirping bugs returned as the night continued on.

I wake up surrounded by rock. It takes me a second to remember where I am, with Nightholly curled next to me in the crowded tunnel with Darklight against my back as a shield against his father's untrustful eye. I put my head back down on my paws and about to fall back asleep when I hear something. It's a weird echoing Through the cave that had not been there the night before.

 _Maybe Fang had finally come back?_ Fang hasn't showed up since the confrontation with his mother. It's only been a day but everyone seems extremely tense about it. I'm sure hoping he didn't decide to do something about us not leaving by getting rid of himself... But he seemed to be too proud of a dragon to do such a thing. But even so there has to be an explanation for the sound.

I move to nudge Darklight, not wanting to bug Nightholly.

" What?" He whines not looking up from under his wing.

" What's that sound?" I ask. His ear twitches as he listens before he pulls his head up, a frown on his face.

" I don't know." We both stand carefull not to step on any tails as we make for the entrance.

The first thing I notice is a lump lying near the entrance to the cave, while Darklight notices something a little more dangerous.

" The water!" He exclaims as he dashes back inside. I look up at where he was looking and see that the water that had been at the base of the mountain where their cave was perched was now halfway up and moving quickly. The island was now falling apart around us, huge pieces of land washing into the sea.

 _"The figure. "_ The voice reminds me _._

I move over to it Letting my eyes just to the darkness. It didn't take long to recognize the body as Fang. He was limp an wet. Like the water had brought his body up here with the current.

"Fang?"

I nudge with my paw. No response.

 _"If he's still alive he should be warm"_

 _Good idea. I might even be able to gel his heart beat if he's alive._

I reach my nose down to place it on his neck near where a blood vein should be. I was surprised to find that Fang wasn't only warm, he was very hot. Like he had been swimming in a volcanic lake.

 _"_ Fang, come on. We have to leave," I say turning him over so he's faces he me rather then the ground. His wing turns over in the process revealing his long wounds almost completely healed.

 _"_ Toothless!" Nightholly calls out before being dragged up into the sky by her father.

" Come on Fang wake up!"

 _"Try finishing the healing,"_

I do so filling my throat with a white hot flame before letting it cover over the wounds. Like a trigger his eyes snap open to look up at me with a very startled look.

His voice, normally cool and serious was now that of a young hatchling. " Hi there" he squeaked with a shy look.

I could actually see the heat coming off of his cheeks as he stared up at me. The warmth making ripples in the cool air, now I know at least I'm not the only dragon who is happy dragons can't physically be seen blushing. Well most of the time.

Though his tone confuses me for a second before I put together that he's in a dangerous position if I suddenly desired to attack him. And I'm not even going to bother explaining the other reason that could be simply put together.

I move aside so he can stand up. While he roles over and stands up I notice that his wing is now glowing. Glowing the same color as my normal electric blue fire.

" It's glowing. Wait, you healed it? How?"

" I don't really know what happened but we need to g-" I don't get to finish my sentence as a new wave sucks me into the ocean.

Luckily I'm quite a good swimmer. I had found that out when Hiccup was taken from me just before we met Valka. After I was swept under water I found that my tail and secondary wings where perfect for propelling me forward like a fish, not to mention the extra speed from using my powerful wings.

I swim back up to the surface of the raging water to see Fang's glowing wounds not far above up in the sky.

" Fang!" I call out. It's one thing to swim, but another to fly strait out of the water.

It didn't take long before he was gliding just above the water, close enough to grab ahold of me an house me high enough to fly on my own.

A strong storm had formed around the island that made it almost impossible to see anything ahead. There was no way we would find his family or Nightholly. Fear started to run through my blood at the thought of never finding her.

We battled the storm for an hour before basically falling into an island where we both almost instantly fell into an extremely deep sleep filled with nightmares.

 _"Hurry!" yell as at a dragon as they so frantically try to fly away from a wave taller than any tree. In slow motion I watch as the wave catches them, slowly eating up their tail. Making forward to their wings as it rips them slowly from their body as they scream out in pain before being completely consumed by water._

 _" No!" I roar in panic as I searched the water franticly for the dragon._

 _" why?"_

 _I whip around to see Nightholly. But she doesn't seem quite herself._

 _" Why did you do this? You let me die! You said you would always protect me! But you failed!" She roars, pure hatred filling her eyes as she glares at me._

 _" No. I didn't... There was... I couldn't"_

 _" no excuse will ever make up for this! You deserve to be killed by your human! Or maybe I should make you watch him die because you watched and let me die you coward!"_

 _" Nightholly no! You can't be dead!"_

 _" I hate you" she snarls before dissolving into darkness._

 _No_

 **nearing the end of book two. Hope you've liked this so far. And for those of you who like itI have a book three already almost complete and a plotline for book four.**

 **thank you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

I snap my eyes open as water washes over my face in a large splash. I cough as water runs into my nose.

" Get up." Someone growls. I turn to see that it's Night.

" Where is everyone else? Where's Fang?"

" He's hunting. I don't know where my family is." He says looking out at the sky before turning his cold icy blue eyes towards me. " Who are you really? No one just becomes someone like you and never have a name. With all your power you'd think you would at least give yourself a name to frighten your enemies."

" I don't have any enemies,"

"And why is that?"

" Well I managed to kill the queen that was threatening my fellow dragons and my humans. I gained my status by defeating the ice alpha that is now under my command and he is forced to return to the icy lands he was born from. And no other dragon has dared to since,"

" Are you maybe over confident that you won't have any in the future?" He asks like i'm some stupid hatchling.

"You don't know how weak and vulnerable I really am do you. You haven't noticed yet." I gives me a untrustful frown. " I don't have a tail. I rely on humans to let me fly. And why is it you trust me? Is it because I came into your teritory? Almost fought with your son? Or helped your only daughter find her long lost family after how many years? I if was going To make a move would to hurt someone I could have done it already,"

" I was unaware of your injury. But you still haven't answered the reason for having no name." He says calmly as his icy eyes borrow into my soul.

" I don't have a stupid name! Why is it so important!? I don't remember anything before five full seasons ago and I haven't given myself a name because I don't want to!" I snap at him as stand.

He stares at me thoughtfully before looking at the sandlot ground.

He knows something. Why else would he keep asking me.

"what do you know?" I ask sharply. " Do you know of something I don't"

" It will help you none. I only have suspicions of your Origin,"

" Tell me!"

" Night fury it is useless information that can't be further investigated. And I highly doubt that in any case you could possibly be related to them. "

" You haven't spent all the life time that you can actually remember wondering who you really are! So I don't care how useless you think the information is! Just tell me!"

I gives me a look like I just stepped on his fresh kill. " Many full seasons ago there where a pair of Night fury's. I was informed that they had been killed along with their four just hatched hatchlings. But there where five egg shells and only four dead hatchlings. You could be from that clutch,"

" How do you know? Who killed them?"

" I only know because I was the one that happened to find the rotting bodies. Now for all I know that fifth hatchling could have been carried off by a fox or wolf. I wouldn't count on it being you at all... And I do trust you, I just don't want to see my daughter taken away again just after I finally got her back."

" What do you mean, she's not going to-"

" You plan on being her mate don't you?" He asks bluntly.

" Well I... I mean...I hope but..." I finally just look down at the ground in frustration and embarrassment. Fang comes back at the perfect time as he takes his father's attention away from me.

" I've found them. They're three islands North nearing the mainland."

" I thought you said he was hunting"

" He was, he was hunting down his family. He's the best tracker i've ever seen. It's almost unnatural." Night says praising his son. Fang gives a half smirk before jumping back into the air followed by his father.

How lucky he is to have someone who praises his abilities. Sure Hiccup does it but the other dragons can't understand a word he's saying. I look up at the pair and see that they are already a good distance away. I quickly launch into the air and catch up after a few minutes of speeding over the ocean.

The sun is directly above by the time we can see the three pairs of wings. We all speed up drastically as we near them. Nightholly is the first to notice our approach. To my dismay she flies towards me. I try to slow down the best I can but still end up slamming into each other with a good amount of force.

" Nightholly!" I say happily once air returns to my lungs.

" You're not dead!"

" No I'm not" I say awkwardly keeping the chirpy tone not quite knowing how to respond to that phrase.

" Thank you" She says quietly.

" What?"

She smiles." Nothing... You want to return now don't you." She says her smile fading.

I nod. " I have to... will you be coming back?"

She slowly looks between me and her family near by. Finally she lets her gaze fall to the ground.

" Are you Ready?"

"yes"

" Are you sure?"

I glare at the older dragon. " Yes Night I'm one hundred percent sure I'm ready."

I keep myself calm, I can't mess up now. This is the last step in the courtship. Well I mean the last part of being accepted. It's a natural instinct that I know I have to prove myself worthy to be her mate by showing that I am a strong male that can defend myself. I have to win a battle with her father.

" Don't kill me now though okay,"I say crouching in a battle position.

" Prove yourself the powerful alpha you are. Then I might consider it,"

"Challenge accepted." In a millisecond My scales have ignited to a blinding color of blue. I let out a roar louder than ever before. This was is a battle that will affect my future forever. I will show him the power of an Alpha he has been so keen to see.

I am a true Alpha  
 _"No. We are a true Alpha"_

* * *

**HI guys. This is the end of book two. Please reveiw!**

 **Book three will be up soon. It'll be called " The Night Furys Return"**

 **Thank you all so much! Love you guys!**


	16. Epilogue

Sapphira watched quietly as the four young dragons landed on the island. It was now winter. The winter. The winter that would give birth to the new generation. The prophesized ones.

Death would be born from the Darkest Flame and The Holly of Night. Sapphira's days where now numbered. It wasn't long before the fiery one took reign of her. When she would be morphed into her opposite twin. The water and ice in her eyes would be replaced with the fire and molten rock of the other. It was only so long.

Would she be able to train them in time? Would they be willing to kill? What if they aren't strong enough?

It wasn't long before eight glossy, black eggs were laid. Sapphira watched in a mixture of dread, and happiness.

Now it was only so long before the powers of the world would defeat the darkness.

 _" Darkfang, Controller of death and lightning. The shadow traveler. Leader of the prophesied ones. I am ready for you." Goldensun chuckled watching as Saphira guard stood over the cave entrance._

 _" You won't live long hatchling. You will erupt from that egg and know it"_


	17. AN

p style="text-align: center;"Ah Sorry for that mix up with chapter 16. That was supposed to be the epilogue... whoops. SO the next book, book 3 is posted,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThe Night Furys Return /strong/em/span/p 


End file.
